Feature Funnies Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Silk Basso * Muscles Mulloy Other Characters: * Doyle, a police detective Locations: * Items: * Clock calling cards | StoryTitle1 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis1 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer1_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler1_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker1_1 = Lank Leonard | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | StoryTitle2 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler2_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker2_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle3 = Hawks of the Seas | Synopsis3 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer3_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler3_1 = Will Eisner | Inker3_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * The Hawk Supporting Characters: * Fluth * Sagua * Isaac Bogg Antagonists: * Chieko * Merrystone ** Slave Dealers * Carlos Other Characters: * several dozen African slaves Locations: * Inagua Bay Vehicles: * Hawk's pirate ship * Merrystone's slave ship | StoryTitle4 = Ned Brant | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler4_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker4_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle5 = Big Top | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker5_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = Jane Arden | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler6_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker6_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden | StoryTitle7 = Lena Pry | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler7_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker7_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lena Pry | StoryTitle9 = Gallant Knight | Synopsis9 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville, the Gallant Knight Antagonists: * King Melrot * Sir Giles of Renak ** his knights and men-at-arms Other Characters: * new king of Borek * unnamed maiden in Renak Locations: * ** Castle Borek ** Renak Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle10 = Archie O'Toole | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_1 = Will Eisner | Inker10_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sneezheim, royal secretary * other councilors and minions Antagonists: * Gil O. Teen * Spider Other Characters: * school kids Locations: * Pyromania | StoryTitle11 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker11_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza | StoryTitle12 = Clip Chance at Cliffside | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler12_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker12_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle14 = Off the Record | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler14_1 = Ed Reed | Inker14_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing14 = | StoryTitle15 = Slim & Tubby: "Episode 11" | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler15_1 = John J. Welch | Inker15_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle16 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler16_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker16_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka | Notes = * The Clock: ** The Clock's disguise-identity of "Snowy Winters" is a drug addict. ** Tyrone Carron was murdered two days earlier, on the 19th of April, according to Muscles Mully's written confession. ** This issue's episode of The Clock Strikes! re-uses exactly the same plot as the "Clock" story in Detective Picture Stories #5, April 1937, right down to the detail of the villain using copies of The Clock's own calling cards to frame him. * Also appearing in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Exciting Adventures: "The 1036 Pound World Record Tiger Shark!" by Charles B. Driscoll ** Flossie by Al Zere ** Off Side by Jo Metzer ** Off The Record by Ed Reed, in two places in this issue ** Ordeal of the Cross! by John Hix ** "Pirates Ahoy!" (text story) by Charles B. Driscoll ** Puzzle Phun: Party Phun by Don DeConn ** Screen Snapshots: "Boris Karloff" by Bernard Baily ** Strange As It Seems: "Gem of the Ocean" by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "Alexander's Striking Out Lazzeri with the Bases Full in a World Series Game" by Bob Zuppke and R.W. Depew ** They're Still Talking: "One of Baseball's Greatest Catches" by Bob Zuppke and R.W. Depew ** Toddy by George Marcoux | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #11 entire issue }}